Every Tear, Every Memory
by Sakuya Izayoi
Summary: Behind every tear, is a memory, and behind every memory, is a story. NaruSaku, with some implied SasuSaku - Up For Adoption
1. Like Old Times

**~ Every Tear, Every Memory ~**

_I do not own Naruto, nor its characters_

* * *

Deep in the forest, a pink haired girl was training, bettering herself. She was determined to bring him back, to bring, Uchiha, Sasuke back. To do this, she trained non-stop, perfecting her techniques, sharpening her skills. Some would say that Sakura was pushing herself too hard, she would reply, '_not hard enough._'

Sakura was practicing on launching throwing items, repeatedly throwing her shurikens at the target, not one landed. She sighed to herself, and went over to pick them back up, and try again, when she locked eyes with sapphire, blue ones.

"Sakura-chan!" The voice called. It was none other than Uzumaki, Naruto. The blond waved, and grinned at the pink-ette. Sakura nodded towards him in response. Deciding to take a well deserved break, Sakura went over to the blond haired ninja.

"You've been here all day!" Naruto immediately whined. It was true, she had been there all day. When Sakura had first got to the training grounds, the sky was painted a deep, blue, and dotted with silver stars. Now the sky was various shades of pinks, and oranges, blended together.

"It's fine, Naruto, what do you want anyway?" She asked, sharply, wanting to cut to the chase.

"Well..." He began, scratching the back of his head, nervously. "I was wondering if you wanted to do something together, like old times."

_'Like old times...'_ Sakura thought. Those were the only words that seemed to stick in her mind, the only three words she heard Naruto say. If it were really like old times, Sasuke would've still been there. If it were like old times, she wouldn't be here, at the training grounds, sweating like crazy, panting heavily. If it were _really_ like old times, Sakura would be lingering on every word Sasuke murrmured, every step he made. The name '_Sasuke' _wouldn't be taboo to her, and make her heart sting, and her eyes well up with tears. Sakura couldn't help it, when a silent tear slid down her cheek. Her whole body began shaking, and she broke down in tears. Naruto grabbed her wrists, and pulled her close, holding her close to his chest, attempting to calm her down.

"I'm so sorry Sakura-chan! I didn't mean to make you cry!" Naruto stroked Sakura's hair gently, wiped away her falling tears, with the back of his hand.

"No..No...It's...not..your fault." Sakura choked out. She could feel her throat close up, as a wave of sadness, and regret washed over her, now colliding with Naruto. As if reading her thoughts, Naruto whispered,

"I promise, Sakura, I'll bring him back."

* * *

**A/N - This is a story I wrote during Life Choices, and a part of Math. I'm still not sure if this is an one-shot, or a full story...**


	2. The Scrapbook

**~ Every Tear, Every Memory - Chapter 2 ~**

_I do not own the series Naruto_

* * *

"Naruto, you really don't have to do that." Sakura finally composed herself, and wiped away access tears, running down her face. Naruto shook his head, his blond mess of hair bobbing everywhere. He gave her a smile, and said,

"I do Sakura-chan, because you'd do the same for me." He cupped her face, like he was about to kiss her, but turned away sharply, almost ashamed. Feeling like it was her fault, Sakura turned Naruto around, so he was facing her again.

"You said you wanted to do something, right? Do you still wanna, or should I just go?" Naruto looked surprised at first, but when the words settled in, he gave her a wide grin.

"Yeah! Next stop: Ichiraku's!"

* * *

After leaving the training grounds, our heroine found herself at her apartment, getting cleaned up for her 'date' with Naruto. Sakura was now rummaging through her closet, throwing clothes this way, and that, searching for a suitable one.

Sakura finally decided on an outfit, a red, low cut sweater, and a maroon skirt. She stood on her tippy toes and reached up to get it. As she was were reaching, something fell off the top shelf, and landed on her head with a _thud_.

"Oww!" Sakura muttered, rubbing her head. She noticed the book-like object beside her, and bent down to get it. It was covered in a thick layer of dust, and looked like it hadn't been touched in years. Sakura opened it hesitantly, and recognized it as a photo album, but not just any photo album; Team 7's memory scrap book.

Sakura got up from her crouching position, and made her way over to her bed, and sat down. She skimmed through the pages, filled with old pictures. Her eyes were sparkling with tears as she looked through all of Team 7's once happy memories.

"Ohhhh Sakkkuurrraaa-chhaannn!" An overly eager voice chirped. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I'll be there in a second, Naruto!" She answered, forcing her head through the sweater hole. After successfully dressing herself, Sakura retreated from her scrapbook, and ran down the stairs to see the hyped up blond.

"Ready?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded, and they both headed out.

* * *

"Two more bowls of the beef ramen, please, and keep 'em comin'!" Naruto inhaled the subtle aroma's given off his bowl. Naruto, and Sakura both broke their chopsticks.

*"Itadakimasu!" Naruto slurped down his portion, one after another, while Sakura's first bowl still remained.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan, not hungry?" Sakura broke out of whatever trance she was in, and turned to him.

"Hmm? Oh sorry, I was just thinking...."

"About _him_?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded thoughtfully, while twirling a single strand of pink hair around her finger.

"While looking for something to wear, I stumbled across a scrapbook." Naruto seemed to be losing interest about the second. "A Team 7 scrapbook."

* * *

**A/N - * = Thanks for god, and meal producer for letting you be able to eat, a prayer.**

**Sorry for another short chapter, I'm pretty depressed, and I don't have much writing inspiration.**


	3. Author's Note & Side Story

**Ya know, no one is perfect.**

**I am no exception to that rule.**

**My one fatal flaw is that I'm overly inspired. I'll get an idea for something, and drop all other projects to work on that.**

**And so, this is the reason why this story is up for adoption.**

**This is my first time doing something like this, so I'm unsure of how this works.**

**If you'd like this story, or any of my other, unfinished works, PM me on here.**

**Thank you.**

**And since I hate posting this 'chapter' without actually adding an actual story, here's a NaruSaku one-shot. (Unrelated to the previous story plot)**

* * *

Naruto jolted awake, sweat dripping off his face, and his breathing coming out in short, uneven pants.

He was in a great deal of pain, for reasons he couldn't remember. He looked down, slightly, to see that his arm was in a cast, and his chest was also wrapped with bandages.

The blond decided to sit up, an act he immediately regretted, for it sent a whole new wave of pain coursing through his body.

But, now, sitting up erectly, he could get a clear view of the mysterious, and unfamiliar room that he was in.

It was apparent that he was in a hospital room, because of the bleak, white walls, and potent antiseptic smell lingering around him.

His saphhire, blue eyes swept around the room, before they transifxed onto a pink haired girl, sitting in chair beside his bed, and clinging to his uninjured arm.

A small smile spread across Naruto's face. _'Sakura-chan...'_

Suddenly, Naruto's memory became flooding back to him, piece-by-piece.

He remembered laying unconscious on a dark, damp forest floor. Naruto was in a critical condition, a red, gooey liquid seeping from his open wounds.

Naruto then remembered two, strong, unexpected arms pick him up. They held him tightly, warmth radiating off their small body, and carried him to the nearest hospital.

Then he was lying on a cot, listening to two girls whisper back, and forth to each other. One he recognized as Lady Tsunade's voice.

In a dishearten, and broken voice, Tsunade had said, "His situation is severe; whether, or not he lives until morning is beyond my sight. My team of medics are doing all they can, but..."

Her voice trailed off, due to Naruto's eyes closing shut without his consent.

Minutes later, the blond felt warm, tears run down his body, though they were not his own. "Please, Naruto. Please don't die on me..." A feminine voice pleaded, caressing his cheek. He tried his hardest to indentify the woman's voice, but couldn't focus on it.

Her hand ran down his arm, and intertwined their hands together.

Naruto's flashback was cut short, when he felt Sakura stirr awake beside him.

He froze, unsure of how to react. She, in turn, didn't know how to either.

"Nar-Naruto?" She whispered, not really expecting an answer from him.

All of a sudden, she flung her arms around his neck, sobbing softly. "I'm so glad...You're okay.." Naruto wrapped his non-bandaged arm around her waist, and closed his eyes in relaxation.

"Heh, Sakura-chan, didn't know you cared so much." He softly chuckled, awarding him his usual punch to his arm, though it was a light punch.

Sakura had rolled her eyes, but remained in Naruto's arms, listening to his steady, soft, heartbeat. "Naruto, I-I..."

He silence her by cupping her chin with his hand. "I love you too." He sealed the phrase with a kiss to her lips.

The emerald eyed girl melted into the touch, feeling all of her sadness flow out of her, and a new, sensational feeling overtaking her.

After what seemed to be an eternity, they broke apart. Naruto sighed contently, and resuscitate himself so they were both comfortable in each others arms.

"Don't ever scare me like that again, Naruto." Sakura looked up into his eyes.

Naruto grinned. "It's a promise."


End file.
